


Revelation At Dusk

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Revelation At Dusk

**Title:** Revelation At Dusk  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Fluff. Take your insulin. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #75: Dusk  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville worries, Bill reassures.

  
~

Revelation At Dusk

~

“So beautiful,” Neville whispered.

“It really is,” Bill agreed, arms around Neville as they watched the sun disappear below the horizon.

The glow of the fireflies flickered through the shrubs, providing light to their lush garden. Neville sighed.

“All right?” Bill asked, leaning his chin against Neville’s shoulder.

“Yes.” Neville smiled. “I just wish Gran could have been here to see this. Us in our first home together.”

Seconds later, a star shot across the sky, its light slowly fading in the sky as dusk approached.

“Something tells me she already knows,” Bill murmured, turning to kiss Neville’s temple softly.

~


End file.
